Fear Itself
by Janet
Summary: In a life or death situation, Clark is left with a choice that will send Chloe running as fast as she can out of smallville leaving her closest friends to believe she has died.


"Now, Brandon, after Clark untied you, your 'friends' Trevor and Jared came at the two of you wielding knives. So, how did you pull off the unscathed escape?" Chloe asked vivaciously.  
  
"Clark gets the credit for that, I'm afraid. I was defending myself against Trev' while Clark took out Jared. I mean took out, he was knocked out until well after the cops showed up. So then, Clark comes up behind Trev', who by the way was trying to force his knife into my neck, and Clark grabs him and throws him against the wall. Suddenly he is out cold too. Not much after that, just waiting for the red and blue lights to appear." Brandon shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"No idea what caused them to go all psycho on you?"  
  
The blonde haired boy ran a hand through his already messy hair and scowled in thought. "Well, they had been acting a bit off for about a week. This may seem a bit strange, but I think it was because of the dream..."  
  
"Dream?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Look, I don't really want it out...I don't really go for all that crazy mumbo jumbo about Meteors and Luther Corp.'s toxic waste making this town see red. I don't want to be branded as a nut."  
  
"Okay, totally off the record then?" Chloe persisted.  
  
Brandon stared at her as if he were trying to read her intentions. "About a week ago, the three of us were studying for Dr. McCarty's science exam and I guess we all kinda nodded off. I had this strange dream, that we were all standing in this desert. The three of us were sunburnt and it seemed like we hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days. Suddenly three sports cars drive up, all the same color and model. The drivers catch sight of us, and they all pull over offering us a ride. Trev' and Jared start coming with me to the same car. Knowing how crowded it would be if all three of us tried to cram into one little two door car, I motioned to the other two and suggested they each ride in one of those instead." Brandon stopped and looked a little uneasy.  
  
"Go on, what happened then." Chloe prodded.  
  
Well, I got in the front seat and closed the door. When the driver took off, I looked behind and saw my friends still standing there, looking shocked. Turns out there was only one car, the others were a mirage. I tried to get the driver to go back, but he just turns to look at me with a sneer on his face and says 'You already made your choice'" Looking slightly pained, he took a breath and continued. "When I woke up, the two of them stared at me, just like in the dream. Turned out they saw it too."  
  
"Intense." Chloe shook her head. "So then they decided to kill you?"  
  
"Nah, gave me the cold shoulder for a couple days, then they started taking everything I said out of context. Next thing I know, they think I have some sort of a plot against them and they start threatening me. You know where it went from there."  
  
Chloe nodded, and then catching site of Clark flagged him down. "Hey Clark, care to say a few words about your well timed rescue of Brandon." She asked slightly cocking her head beaming at him.  
  
"I think I can manage that, Chloe. What part is it you wanted me to tell you." Clark said, giving her his half-grin. Brandon watched the two of them curiously.  
  
"Well, how you managed to know that Brandon was even in trouble might be a good place to start..." Chloe stopped as Clark suddenly seemed to have a glazed look about him and was staring at a point behind Chloe rather then looking at her. "Clark?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Sorry, can we do this later?" He said absentmindedly as he walked past her. Chloe turned around in confusion. Her energy seemed to visibly drain as she watched him go up to Lana and start talking to her animatedly.  
  
"I would call that a snub job if I ever saw one" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Chloe turned around to find that someone else had joined them. "Friend of yours?" She addressed Brandon harshly.  
  
Brandon shrugged, but it was the stranger who spoke first. "Nice guy, so, are all your friends as attentive?"  
  
"Something came up is all. Like always." She added the last part to herself.  
  
"And yet you are still willing to call him your best friend, have you looked up the word friend in the dictionary lately?" He commented placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And here I thought that I was the reporter here," Chloe forced a smile and continued. "Going to introduce yourself or shall I make up a name?"  
  
"Robin Goodfellow" Robin said taking his hand off her shoulder and extending it out in front of him.  
  
"Shakespearian." Chloe stated extending her own hand to shake his. "Good call, not everyone pays enough attention to the classics to recognize it. Kind of what happens when your parents were English majors. So I take it that you can guess my nickname?"  
  
"Puck, is it?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Obviously" He nodded approvingly. "Well, I have to run, nice to meet you..."  
  
"Chloe Sullivan"  
  
"Chloe." He finished. As an afterthought he added. "When it comes time for Clark there to choose his true friends, I hope the decision is in your favor... although I am not too sure the girl he is with now has enough character to withstand the fact that someone could possible resist her shallow charms." He winked at her and departed.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Chloe asked Brandon not sure whether to laugh or to be concerned.  
  
"Pretty much, he doesn't like to see frail friendships. After what happened with me, I really can't blame him."  
  
Chloe nodded and after watching Clark and Lana, solemnly walked away.  
  
-------  
  
"You really know your history Clark. I should ask you to help me study more often." Lana smiling flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Side effect of having Lex as a friend" Clark said his face red. Hiding his pleasure at the compliment, Clark addressed the person sitting next to him. "So, how did your article about Brandon turn out, Chloe?"  
  
"Not bad, considering his rescuer kept skipping out on his promised interview." Chloe answered coolly.  
  
"I am really sorry about that, Chloe. It is just that Lana has been having a hard time with some of her classes, and she asked me to help her, you know how that is, right?  
  
"Yeah, priorities, right?" Chloe sighed *Prioritizing all things Lana*  
  
"I am glad you understand Chloe." Clark said giving her a relieved smile.  
  
"And besides, studying together we should all improve." Lana winked at Chloe.  
  
"Actually, I have to go. Lots of work to do with the Torch deadline so close." Chloe said without emotion. She had been watching the two of them flirt all night and could no longer stand to pretend that they were studying.  
  
Chloe gathered her things and stood to leave when everything went black and Chloe fell to the floor.  
  
Chloe stood at the entrance of the school gym wearing a long black dress that shone brightly as light hit it. Seeing Clark, she smiled brightly and waited until he came over to her. "You made it!" She said with a hint of surprise.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I would miss your birthday?" He said waiving a hand at the decked out gym. "The whole school is celebrating it, and I was the lucky guy you chose as an escort. What could possibly make me miss this?"  
  
Chloe grinned even brighter, took his arm, and they both walked into the crowded gym together. Chloe turned red as the entire gym full of people turned to her, applauded her entrance, and began to sing her a happy birthday.  
  
"God, I can't believe this." She said wiping a tear away from her eyes and looked up at Clark. "All these people came. I did not know that I mattered to so many people."  
  
"Of course you do, did you think everyone was blind." He said as a band in the front started to play. "Everyone has seen how much effort you put into your work, work that has saved lives, it is the least that we could do to thank you. So how about it, shall we dance?" he asked as he reached out to take her hand.  
  
It was just like she had always dreamed it. She felt like she was floating, not dancing, the music seemed to become solid, blocking out everyone around the pair of them so that they were dancing alone. She loved him, always had. Whatever had gone wrong, how ever long she had waited, it was now worth it. He was here, with her.  
  
All too soon the song ended, they were back in the middle of the crowded gym, and Clark was leading her back to the side lines. "Thirsty?" He asked softly. She nodded. "I will be right back with the drinks then." He said as he turned and walked to the refreshment table."  
  
The moment Clark left her side, people swarmed around her, congratulating her and telling her how cute a couple they made. "Lana will be so jealous, she was hoping Clark would take her" One girl said as she waved her hand to the raven haired girl serving refreshments. "Guess she never found a partner."  
  
Chloe look over at Lana in surprise, then broke away from the crowd and walked over losing sight of her with so many people in the way. *She doesn't have to serve drinks, she should enjoy herself. People can get their own drinks, it is a party for heaven sakes.* Hearing Clark's voice she stopped and looked around, but it was not addressed to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, Lana. Chloe will be thrilled." Clark said happily.  
  
"I waited for you Clark, you never asked me. I thought we would go together. I thought that I was the one you loved." Lana said sounding hurt.  
  
Chloe moved a little to the side and saw Clark standing across of a teary eyes Lana. Chloe did not know what to do, she did not want them to know she heard them, but she could not seem to move away either.  
  
"I...I do, I have liked you forever Lana. But tonight I am here with Chloe." He said sounding uncomfortable. "It is her birthday."  
  
"So you would cheat on your girlfriend with another girl just because it was her birthday?"  
  
"How is it cheating, we, you and me were never dating. You always wanted to be friends, only friends." Clark said, clearly not understanding what the outbreak was about.  
  
"Haven't you heard of playing hard to get? You only had to say the word Clark. I don't want to lose you, all you have to do is say the word." Lana pleaded.  
  
Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder. "Left you all alone did he? How about a dance with me?" Spoke a voice to her side.  
  
Looking up at the stranger, Chloe shook her head. "I can't...I am here with Clark" she said trying to sort out what was going on.  
  
"Really, does he know that?" He said nodding at Lana and Clark.  
  
Chloe turned her attention back to her friends, determined to go meet up with them, but found herself yet again rooted to the spot with the next words she heard Clark say.  
  
"Lana, I cannot do anything tonight. I made a promise...but tomorrow, I will totally make it up to you? Dinner, movie, anything you want to do." Clark grinned. "We have been waiting for a long time, just one more day."  
  
"I guess I can wait one more day." Lana pouted. "Going to go keep her safe from all her potential suitors?"  
  
"Something like that." He replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh, before you go, tell me something. There has got to be even more people here than from our school. Is Chloe really this popular?" Lana asked as Clark had begun to show signs of leaving.  
  
"Actually, this is all Lex's doing. Chloe did a bit of research that ended up making it possible for him to make a few more millions and put away a few more people he did not like." Clark shrugged "The usual. Turns out he paid for the party, even paid a few people from metropolis to show up and help fill up the gym. I promised Lex I would keep an eye on things, make sure that she had a great birthday."  
  
"Better hope she never finds out" Lana giggled. "Well, duty calls. I will see you tomorrow." Lana winked at him as she filled up a glass of punch for a refreshment seeking freshman.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked as he nearly ran into her only a few paces away from the table. "Thought I abandoned you?" He joked. "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere."  
  
"No, but I am." Chloe said enraged that he could act like her friend after what she just heard. "I made a new friend." She said gesturing to the man beside her. "And he wants to dance with me, not just to fulfill a chore."  
  
"Wh-what? You are not a chore, why...?" Clark asked confused, then sudden understanding lit up his eyes. "You heard me talking." He said in a whisper then without warning grew angry. "You were spying on me? How dare you after you said that you would stop digging into my life. How dare..."  
  
"How dare you! Fucking with my emotions. Getting FREAKING PAID to spend time with me while you pine after someone else behind my back! Damn you Clark. Stay away from me! I don't even know you any more." Shaking with fury, Chloe grabbed the stranger's hand and quickly pulled him away from Clark. "You know, maybe I will accept that dance after all."  
  
"Actually, would you mind if we went somewhere a little less crowded." He said once Clark was out of earshot. "I feel a bit uncomfortable being at a party where everyone seems to be paid to attend by Lex Luthor."  
  
"You too?" Chloe laughed mirthlessly as they left the gym. "So I take it that you are not on the payroll? Feeling gypped?" She said going into reporter mode while trying to get some control of her emotions.  
  
"Not at all. I can honestly say that I never have, and never will work for Lex Luthor." He spoke confidently.  
  
"Then, if you do not mind my asking, why are you here? I don't remember you from school. In fact, I don't even know your name." She said slightly embarrassed that she was walking the school grounds at night with a complete stranger.  
  
"I am here for work."  
  
"But you said..." Chloe began sounding confused.  
  
"Lex Luther may be trying to make you as happy as his money can, but his father on the other hand...he just wants you dead." He turned to face her holding something in his hand. "Thanks for cooperating and leaving all those witnesses behind." He sneered as he raised his hands and Chloe found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"No! Chloe!" Clark was running towards the pair of them, followed closely by Lana. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you. Your great words of wisdom have caused me to see the error of my ways, of course I shall not harm her. Idiot." He said pulling out a second gun and aiming it at Lana. "If you do not want the brunette's blood on your hands, stay out of this." "Think this through...Lex is a very powerful man. How long do you think you will live when he finds out you have done any harm to her." Clark reasoned.  
  
"Longer than if I don't" Shrugged the man. "I would not come any closer if I were you." He calmly advised responding to Clark's edging forward. Glancing over at Chloe, he noticed that during his short conversation she had begun backing away. "Do you really think you should be doing that right now?" he said taking his attention off of Clark.  
  
Uncertain as to how long Chloe could keep him distracted, Clark ran at the man. Unfortunately he saw Clark coming and fired both guns. Behind Clark, Lana screamed in terror and Clark reached out to his side and caught the bullet racing towards her. Swift as lightning he turned to Chloe, but it was too late. The bullet tore through her forehead. Time seemed to slow as she fell, dead before she hit the ground with a look of complete betrayal etched upon her face.  
  
"No!" Chloe cried out in terror jumping up from the ground. *The Talon. What the heck am I doing here.* She thought looking around. The only other people in the building were Clark and Lana seemingly involved in a passionate display of optical intercourse. Chloe took a deep breath and put her hand up to her forehead. It was smooth. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. *I wasn't shot...just a dream.* suddenly her eyes flew open. *A dream!* Chloe's mind flashed back to her interview.  
  
*"When I woke up, the two of them stared at me, just like in the dream. Turned out they saw it too." Brandon had said.*  
  
Taking a closer look at the couple sitting at the table Chloe realized that neither of them were even blinking, staring at each other, but not meeting eyes. *God, they are still there, they are still in the dream..* Worry turned to panic. *Clark really did just let him shoot me. God, if that was a real situation, I'd be...* Feeling sick Chloe backed away from the table, grabbed her computer case and school bag from where it had fallen and ran from the building. Mind reeling with memories of betrayal Chloe did not see the person just outside the doors to the talon until she turned out and ran right into him.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I sincerely hope that you do not drive like you walk." Came a familiar voice as a pair of hands grasped her shoulders in order to keep her from falling to the ground.  
  
"Mr. Luther, I..." Chloe started and then paled as her mind involuntarily flew back to the dream.  
  
*"Turns out he paid for the party, even paid a few people from metropolis to show up and help fill up the gym." Clark's voice filled her head.*  
  
*That was not him, he was not even in the dream* She defended him in her mind. *Are you really so sure? He always seems to be pushing Lana and Clark together, did he just want you out of the way?* Shaking her head she argued with herself. *That makes no sense; Lex is not the type of person to betray one person for another...He fired your dad to save Clark* "No. I can't do this." Chloe whispered not even aware that she was speaking out loud. Chloe tried to duck to the side of Lex but found herself held in place. Chloe looked up into Lex's concerned eyes. "Let me go." She said evenly, pulling away again.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in surprise, not loosening his grip on her shoulders.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled as she tore from his grip and continued down the street.  
  
Lex shook his head and entered his co-owned business hoping that someone inside could explain to him what had just happened.  
  
"No! Oh God, Chloe!" Clark voice came from inside sounding panicked. "Clark?" Lex briskly walked over to his friend.  
  
"Oh Lex, it was terrible!" Lana cried as she tackled him with a crushing hug. "I was almost killed!"  
  
Peeling her arms off from around him, Lex turned to Clark. "What happened."  
  
"Chloe's dead." Clark said, his voice hollow. "I...I couldn't save her."  
  
"How am I going to be able to face her father when he gets back. I can't tell him something like this over the phone. At least I will have a week before I have to face him. I can't do this!" Lana panicked.  
  
Lex closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. His friends were convinced that Chloe was dead, and this girl could not even take a moment to mourn before throwing a pity party. "Just tell me what happened." He said in a voice that left no room for argument.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe sat on her font porch, out of breath and debating with herself what she should do. After what she had gone through, Chloe had no desire to stick around and listen as Clark and Lana tried to tell her why everything she saw was not real and how relieved they both were that she was ok. She did not think she could handle it. What she really wanted was to talk to her father, but he was out of state interviewing for jobs as far away from Smallville as he could find. He had taken her seriously when she had told him about Lionel and he wanted to keep her safe. How she wished now that she had taken up the offer to accompany him, but stubborn as she was, she chose to stay.  
  
"I need to get out of town." Chloe stood and walked over to her car and placed her hand onto the door handle. *Too easy to track.* "Clark doesn't have the contacts needed to track..." She argued. *Lex does* "Bus." She said as she walked into her house, ran upstairs, and threw together the minimum supplies she would need to survive a few days away from home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When I turned to her, she was lying on the ground, dead." Clark told Lex sounding helpless. "I...I couldn't save her. I turned to the person who shot her and ran at him. I tried to hit him, take away the gun, anything...but I could not touch him. He just laughed. I threatened him, and he said that the only one at fault was...me. He said that I made my choice and had to live with the consequences. He told me to take a last look at what I had caused. When I turned to look at Chloe...Lana and I suddenly were back here. Chloe never came back." He finished, his eyes were red and his hands trembling.  
  
"That man almost killed me. That could have been me." Lana sniffed and wiped away one of the tears clinging to her cheek.  
  
"You just witness someone shooting your friend and the only thing you can think about is yourself and how her death has inconvenienced you?" Lex said standing up.  
  
"D-don't say that. My friend is dead. I am really suffering here." Lana said her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I am sure you are, and I hope the funeral won't take up too much of your time. I know how inconvenient they can be when you are trying to have a social life." Lex said as he left the building. *I don't blame Chloe for running. I do not know which would be worse, getting shot, or waking up to those two.* he thought getting into his car. Getting out his cell phone he dialed and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello, it's Lex. I have a job for you." He said into the cell as he started his car and headed over to Chloe's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe paced in front of the bus stop. According to the bus schedule she had 20 minutes before the next bus to Metropolis would arrive. Continuing to walk back and forth she was startled from her thoughts as someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You seem troubled." Came a man's voice. Chloe turned to face him and watched as he took in what luggage she was carrying with her. "Running away from home?" The stranger asked grinning.  
  
"No, of course not." Chloe answered a little too quickly. Searching her mind for an excuse she continued. "Meeting my mom, hospital."  
  
"I am sorry. I hope everything turns out alright." The man said.  
  
"Me too." Chloe said quietly, her mind not on the conversation.  
  
"My name is Dave, Dave Taylor." The man said extending his hand.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan" Chloe shook the offered hand without thinking.  
  
The man smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Sullivan." He said as he walked away and sat down on the bench a few feet away.  
  
Chloe continued trying to wear a line in the sidewalk, checking her watch every few seconds. 15 minutes, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. Hearing the sound of a motor, Chloe stopped pacing and looked up at the place where the bus stopped. In the place of the bus was an expensive looking car that Chloe knew she should recognize... it was just so hard to focus when reality crashes down. The door to the car opened and Lex rose from the seat.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, how...unexpected to find you here." Lex said in a tone that implied the exact opposite as he leaned back against his car.  
  
"Mr. Luther." Chloe answered civilly. "Running into you in two very different locations in less than an hour. You should be careful, could get a girl paranoid about being stalked."  
  
"We would not want that."  
  
"Might be a little more convincing if the one doing the stalking was not still here." Chloe stared pointedly at Lex.  
  
Smirking, Lex turned to the man sitting on the bench "Sounds like your job is finished, Dave. As usual, well done."  
  
"Just doing my job, Mr. Luthor." The man stood, nodded to Lex and the very shocked Chloe then turned and walked away. 


End file.
